The Second Coming
by Blazerxz
Summary: Five years after Tabuu's defeat, the Subspace Army is back, and this time they've joined forces with other Nintendo baddies. Can the Smashers plus some new faces put a stop to this evil menace before it's too late?
1. The Return of Subspace

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros or any characters affiliated with it. I also don't own any other characters I'm adding to this story

* * *

So this is a project I had in mind. Basically, what if the Subspace Army came back, but they were backed by other evil factions from the games the characters came from? This is the result. Enjoy.

* * *

Floating high in the air was a stadium. Five years ago, it had been attacked by the Subspace Army, an army lead by the villainous Tabuu, ruler of Subspace. The army had used a Subspace Bomb to pull the arena into Subspace. Across the land, many Subspace Bombs had been detonated in various places, including an abandoned fortress, some desert ruins, and the floating Island of the Ancients, where the Subspace Bombs were produced. When all the Subspace Bombs at the Island of the Ancients had detonated, it opened a portal to Subspace big enough to allow a giant Subspace Cannon to enter the world. A group of valiant heroes were able to destroy the cannon and then use the portal to enter Subspace, where they confronted and eventually defeated Tabuu. This then caused the areas affected by the Subspace Bombs to return to normal.

* * *

Since then, the stadium has been used for exhibition matches between some of the heroes that fought off the Subspace Army. There was one of those matches today. As the two fighters entered the arena, the audience cheered for their favorite.

On one side stood the Hero Chosen by the Gods, Link. He straightened his green tunic slightly before waving to the crowd.

On the other side of the arena was the angel that defeated the evil forces of the Underworld, Pit. He flapped his wings a few times and corrected the crown of laurel branches that rested upon his hair.

As the two waited for the signal to begin, Link unsheathed the Master Sword from its scabbard on his back and Pit took his Sacred Bow of Palutena and split it into two blades. When the signal to begin was given, Pit charged forward and thrust his blades in front of him to try to hit Link. The Hylian raised his shield and blocked the blow before swinging his sword, clipping the angel on his right side.

Pit jumped back in surprise before readying an arrow in his bow. Link raised his shield in an attempt to block the projectile, but when Pit fired, the arrow of light magically went over the shield and then down on top of Link's head. The green-suited swordsman pulled out his own bow and quickly fired an arrow at Pit, but the angel raised his mirror shield and reflected the projectile right back at Link.

Link was hit with his own arrow and staggered back slightly. He then produced a bomb from his bomb bag and rolled the projectile along the ground at Pit. Pit once again raised his mirror shield but the bomb exploded right before it contacted the Sacred Treasure.

The explosion singed Pit, who then took to the sky momentarily with the Power of Flight. Since he was fighting and he was activating this power on his own, without a goddess' help, the flight was very short lived, but it was enough for Pit to get above his opponent. As he descended, Pit attacked Link with his blades, hitting the Hylian's back.

Pit hit the ground and turned around with just enough time to see that Link was attacking with the Master Sword. Pit barely had enough times to parry the blow with his own blades. For the next couple of minutes, the two clashed blades, trying to get the upper hand over the other.

Eventually Link pushed Pit backwards slightly before throwing his boomerang. The projectile missed the angel, but as it returned to its owner, it pulled Pit with it. Link slashed Pit just as the boomerang returned to him.

The blow severely weakened Pit, but it wasn't enough to take him down. In order to keep Link at bay, Pit continually fired arrows with his bow, successfully keeping Link from approaching. The Hylian was desperate to reach his opponent, but couldn't. That is until he saw a glittering badge on the ground next to him.

Picking it up, Link found that it was a Franklin Badge and that all of the arrows fired by his angelic opponent were being reflected back to him. Given this short window of opportunity, Link charged at his opponent before jumping in the air and performing a downward stab, striking the angel and defeating him.

Link waved to the crowd before touching the trophy of his fallen opponent, reviving him. The two waved at the crowd before a volley of purple energy bolts hit the ground behind them. Turning around, they were confronted with pink, floating creatures. They had small tentacles on the lower portion of their body and a large eye took up most of their body.

"What the heck are these," Link asked aloud, "Are they some type of Feyesh that haven't fully grown yet?"

Pit shook his head and said, "Not quite. Those are Monoeyes. They're the most common unit of the Underworld Army. What they're doing here though, I'm not so sure."

A bunch of arrows hit the ground behind the two and they turned around to see a crowd of creatures with dark green skin wearing old, ragged cloth on their bodies and in front of their mouths. Some had clubs while others had bows.

"Do you have any idea what those are," Pit asked, hoping his companion would know what the creatures are.

Link nodded and said, "Those are Bulblins. They were minions of Ganondorf, but they could've been their own forces. They even had their own leader. I thought they all went into hiding after I beat Ganondorf though. What's going on?"

Pit readied his blades and said, "I don't know, but it looks like we're gonna have to fight these chumps. You ready?"

"Always," Link said, drawing the Master Sword.

The two leapt into battle, facing off against their respective enemies. Pit fired off some light arrows at a couple of the Monoeyes floating outside his reach before he pummeled a couple others with his blades. Link meanwhile was busy dealing with the Bulblins, firing arrows into the archers and slashing the club-wielding creatures. Link rolled a bomb into a crowd of the Bulblins, blowing them up. He turned around to see Pit firing some arrows at a pair of Monoeyes floating off the edge of the platform they were standing on.

A third Monoeye floated behind the angel and prepared to blast him with a bolt of purple plasma but was sniped by one of Link's arrows. Pit turned to see the Monoeye that Link hit explode before he fired an arrow of his own, hitting a Bulblin that Link did kill. While the arrow did not kill the creature, it pushed it over the edge of the platform, sending it falling to its death.

"Those guys were no problem at all, right Link," Pit asked, cheering over his victory.

The Hylian nodded and replied, "Yeah, they were pushovers. But why were they here of all places?"

The sky suddenly turned red and Pit exclaimed, "What's going on? It's not sunset yet!"

"Move," Link exclaimed as he and Pit dove to the side to avoid a large fireball crashing onto the platform. The fireball bounced off the platform and landed in the stands, where it stopped moving. When the fireball crashed onto the platform, many smaller fireballs fell off of it, where it was revealed that they were monsters.

A large number of Monoeyes, Bulblins and green, lanky monsters with purple eyes extinguished the fire that was on them and surrounded the two heroes. "Are those Primids," Link asked as he drew his sword once again.

Pit nodded and replied, "Looks like it." Of all the monsters to have landed on the platform, the most common soldier in the Subspace Army outnumbered the others. There were many of the creatures, including those that wielded swords and Super Scope-like weapons. Oddly enough, there was a new type of Primid that had a pair of purple wings on its back.

"We're in for a hell of a fight," Link remarked.

Pit nodded and said, "Hopefully we can make it out of here alive."

A voice called out, "What's wrong Angel Face? You can take down the Underworld Army but these weaklings are giving you trouble?"

Pit looked shocked and looked around, saying, "That voice! I recognize it!"

Another being crashed onto the platform near Link and Pit, using his massive sword to kill some of the enemies around him to give him some space. He stood at full height and said, "Long time no see, Angel Face." This new arrival had tanned skin, long black hair and sizable muscles. He also had what looked like a red tattoo visible on his arms due to his black sleeveless shirt. He was also wearing black pants and had black combat boots with a silver lining.

Pit smiled and said, "Magnus! You're here too!"

"Yeah, just don't ask me why," Magnus commented, "One minute, I'm preparing for a tournament back home, then there's this flash of light, and here I am."

"Well then, ready to kick some ass," Link asked Magnus.

Magnus smirked and said, "Of course I am."

"I shall help you too," another voice called out. There was a flash of light and when it subsided there was a woman floating above the ground wearing a turquoise dress with a silver crown. Her light blond hair covered one of her eyes and she was holding a wand topped with a star.

"Who are you," Pit asked.

The woman smiled and said, "I am Rosalina. I witnessed you about to enter combat from my Comet Observatory and I have come to help."

"Well then, let's get started," Magnus said as he swung his sword at a trio of Primids, wiping them all out. Link sliced a Monoeye in half before jumping into a group of Primids and executing his trademark Spin Attack, taking them down. Rosalina fired off some magical blasts from her wand, stunning the monsters long enough for her to take them out with punches and kicks. Pit leapt into the air and fired some arrows into some floating Monoeyes. As he descended, he split his bow into blades and killed two Bulblins upon landing.

Magnus slashed a couple of Sword Primids that decided to try to stab him before turning around and forcefully kicking a Monoeye close to the ground, defeating it. Pit fired a few arrows at some Scope Primids before jumping into the air and stabbing one of the Winged Primids, pulling it down to the ground with him. Pit stabbed it a few more times with his blades before it died.

"Isn't that overkill," Magnus asked as he blocked a plasma bolt from a Monoeye with his massive sword before slashing at a Bulblin that got too close to him.

Pit shook his head and said, "No, not really. Besides, it didn't die when I hit it with enough force to kill a normal Primid."

"Maybe you just aren't hitting it hard enough," Magnus suggested as he swung his sword over his head, destroying a Winged Primid in the process, "See? Easy."

Link rolled a bomb along the ground before throwing his Gale Boomerang, pushing some of the enemies back and into the waiting bomb, taking them out. Rosalina blasted a pair of Primids with magic before she turned to Link and said, "I can see you know many tactics for battle. Have you been a swordsman for long?"

Link fired an arrow at a Bulblin with a bow and said, "No not really. But since I had to save the world I got a lot of fighting experience then."

"I see. I personally do not have much fighting experience, since I have to manage my Comet Observatory. But I have watched many people fight and I believe I have learned how to fight because of them," Rosalina replied as she kicked a nearby Monoeye.

Link bashed a couple of Bulblins with the handle of the Master Sword, causing them to follow him around the battlefield. The Hylian jumped off the edge, turning around in midair to fire his clawshot at the ledge, saving himself from falling. The Bulblins that were following him did not have a method to save themselves, and they plummeted to their deaths.

Link pulled himself up with the clawshot and upon reaching the ledge he saw a pair of Scope Primids aiming their weapons at him. That is until something swung by and destroyed them.

"You need some help there Elf Boy," Magnus asked as he helped Link back up onto the platform.

Link drew his boy and shot a Monoeye and said, "Not anymore. Thanks though."

Magnus smirked and said, "Don't mention it." The mercenary then turned around and put his blade through some Bulblins before rejoining the battle.

Pit was swinging his blades around in all directions, taking down numerous Sword Primids and sword-wielding Bulblins. He started to get tired though and tried to ready an arrow to take down a Winged Primid but he couldn't find the strength to do so. That is, until he felt a warm energy spreading through him, giving him more strength. He looked around until he saw Rosalina focusing, her one visible eye closed. She was casting a rejuvenation spell, allowing him to fight on. This gave Pit the strength to finish off the Winged Primid.

Link drove his sword through one final Primid before he stopped to catch his breath. "That looks like the last of them," Link said as he put his sword away.

Rosalina nodded and said, "It looks like it. But I can still sense some malicious energy around here somewhere."

A loud roaring was then heard and the group turned every which way, trying to locate the source of the noise. "I've heard this roaring before somewhere, I just know it," Pit proclaimed trying to find where the roar came from.

Magnus pointed to the fireball in the stands and said, "Call me crazy, but I think the roar came from the fireball."

Four green dots lit up inside the fireball, as two flaming canine heads emerged from the flames. The beast dispelled most of the fire surrounding it, and revealed itself to be a two-headed flaming dog. It had iron collars on both of its heads and it appeared to be somewhat undead, as parts of its ribs were showing.

"Twinbellows? How was he revived," Pit asked incredulously.

Magnus readied his sword and said, "Well this explains why the Underworld Army was here."

"I sense that that beast is the commander of the troops that attacked us here today. We should take him out at once," Rosalina said while opening her visible eye.

Link drew his sword and said, "Well then, let's take it out already."

The beast roared and leapt onto the platform. Rosalina kept back and used a variety of spells to keep her companions safe. Pit and Link used their bows and fired a hail of arrows at the hellhound while Magnus got up close and personal with the beast, slashing it in the face. Twinbellows roared and fired two jets of fire from its mouths. Magnus ducked out of the way to avoid being singed by the blasts.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," Magnus remarked as Rosalina put a barrier around the mercenary, preventing him from being burned.

Rosalina spoke, "Don't worry about the fire Magnus, I have a barrier keeping you safe. As long as I have this barrier up, you will be unable to fight though."

Magnus grunted, "Fine by me. I'd rather not fight then become barbeque."

Link drew his sword and said, "Cover me Pit!"

"Not a problem," Pit said as he kept pelting the demon dog with light arrows. Link charged forward, using the shielded Magnus as cover. When the Hylian got close enough to Twinbellows, he leapt into the air and brought his blade down onto one of the beast's necks. This did not sever the head, but it made Twinbellows stop breathing fire.

In retaliation, it swung one of its flaming, clawed paws at Link, knocking him and Magnus toward the edge. Link managed to grab onto the ledge with his clawshot, but Magnus was unable to do so. He fell for a moment before he felt someone grab him.

He looked up to see that Pit had grabbed him and was pulling him back up. "Not to sound ungrateful, but is your goddess helping you fly right now," Magnus asked as he was pulled upward.

Pit shook his head and said, "No, but Rosalina is helping me fly for the time being."

Link was busy fending off Twinbellows, firing arrows and slashing with his sword. Pit and Magnus made it back to the platform and leapt back into battle, Pit slashing with his two blades immediately. Magnus got a running start, and jumped into the air, bringing his sword down on Twinbellows as he landed. The force of this hit did enough damage to defeat the hellhound.

As it died, it exploded into a fiery beacon that extended into the sky. "And that's that," Pit exclaimed as the others rested from their battle.

Magnus looked at the other three and said, "So does anyone have any idea what's going on?"

Link shook his head and said, "I'm not sure, but if the Subspace Army is back, it can't be a good sign. I think we should find some of the others and together we can figure out what is going on."

Pit nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan!"

"Sorry to interrupt Pit, but I need to talk to you at once," a voice sounded in Pit's head as a beacon of light surrounded Pit and reached into the sky.

"No wait, I need to stay with the others Lady Palutena," Pit called out before he was pulled into the sky.

"Man, how come every time I fight with him, his goddess there pulls him away," Magnus asked to nobody in particular.

Rosalina looked to the two and said, "I must be going as well. I need to return to the Comet Observatory. If I see that you two need help, I will return though, so don't worry."

"Thanks for your help Rosalina," Link remarked.

Magnus nodded and said, "Yeah thanks. If it weren't for you, I would be barbequed right now."

"Farewell my friends. I will be in touch," Rosalina said as she vanished in a flash of light.

Magnus turned to Link and asked, "So I guess it's just you and me, Elf Boy."

"I guess it is. But if we're going to work with me, can you call me by my name? I'm Link," Link said, formally introducing himself to Magnus.

"Alright Link. I'm Magnus. So where are we going," the mercenary asked.

Link thought to himself and said, "Well, I know there's someone who lives in the forest who could help us. We should head there first."

Magnus nodded and hoisted his sword on his shoulder before saying, "All right then. Lead the way." Link nodded and the two swordsmen made their way out of the arena.

* * *

Yes, the first "level" is like the first level of Subspace. In case you are wondering, each chapter will be like a level in the campaign. And in case it wasn't obvious, I love Kid Icarus Uprising. A few other bosses from that game will show up. One thing I want to do is have each chapter culminate in a boss fight. I also plan on adding many other characters, both good and bad. I will try to stick to Nintendo characters, but I plan on adding one heroic Sonic character and at least one Sonic villain. And since there are so many good characters from Capcom, expect quite a few of them. But I will try to keep in Nintendo based. Please leave a review if you wish to tell me what you thought and if you want to suggest a character, hero or villain, that you wish to show up. I have a few in mind, but suggestions never hurt. Thank you for your time. Until next time!


	2. A New Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros, the characters affiliated with it, or the characters that I'm adding to this.

* * *

Responses to reviews

kyrogue23: I'll have to do some research on Raiden, but it's doable. As for Ghirahim, way ahead of you.

* * *

Floating in the upper atmosphere was a large white gunship. An alarm went off inside the ship and one of the people running the ship looked at a monitor showing why the alarm went off. The hero of the Lylat System, Fox McCloud, entered the control room and asked, "What's going on?"

The robotic pilot of the ship, a golden robot called ROB 64, said, "There is some sort of disturbance on the surface near the temple ruins."

"Prep my Arwing. I'm going down," Fox said as he ran toward the hangar of the ship. When he reached the hangar, he entered a waiting Arwing and released it from the hangar. He piloted the fighter out of the ship, The Great Fox, and descended to the surface.

"ROB, I'm going to land my Arwing a ways away from the ruins so nothing happens to it," Fox said as he prepared to land. The fox landed the space fighter in a clearing at the bottom of a deep pit. Spiraling around the pit was a sloping path that led to the surface.

Fox exited his craft and said into his communicator, "Alright ROB, I've made surface contact. My Arwing is in a pit so keep an eye on it. If something is about to happen, feel free to pull it back."

"Roger that," the robot replied as Fox cut the transmission. Fox started to make his way up the sloping path. As he did, he looked at the small holes in the ground.

At one point, Fox inspected one of the holes and found that air was blowing out of the holes. "What the heck? How is this possible," Fox remarked as he got up and kept walking. When he was about halfway out of the pit, he heard a horn blowing what could be a rallying cry. A few moments later, about half a dozen red, bipedal, pig-like creatures wielding clubs or scimitars ran down the slope toward Fox.

Fox pulled out his blaster and shot the creatures that had swords with a few lasers until they died. When the first of the club-wielding monsters reached Fox, he kicked it as it lifted the club up into the air. Fox followed this kick up with several other kicks, defeating the monster. Fox picked up the club that the creature dropped and used it to block the strikes from the other two creatures.

Fox bashed one of the monsters in the head with his club, killing it but also breaking the club. Fox then kicked the final monster several times, defeating it. Fox looked at the strange creatures for a moment more before they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Shrugging it off, Fox kept working his way up the path. When he was about to exit the pit, he was stopped by yet another monster.

This one was red like the others, but it was tall and fat. In one hand it held a monstrous spear and in the other was a wooden shield. The monster did not move to attack but it blocked Fox's path ahead so he was forced to fight it. Fox shot it with his blaster from a distance, the blasts not seeming to do much. Several shots hit the wooden shield, which caused it to ignite in flames.

When the flaming shield disintegrated, the large monster glared at Fox and charged at him, his spear in a skewering position. Fox used his illusionary dodge to avoid being skewered by the monster. Fox then ran up to the distracted monster and kicked it in the back repeatedly. When the creature turned, it ended up smacking Fox with the shaft of its spear. Fox slid toward the edge of the path, grabbing onto the ledge to prevent him from falling. The monster raised his spear and thrust it at Fox's hands, barely missing because Fox shifted his hands out of the way.

This continued for a few moments before there was a cry of, "Hi-yah!" Something hit the large monster and it stumbled forward for a few seconds before it plummeted over the edge of the path, falling to its death. "Give me your hand," the person who saved Fox said and Fox complied, getting pulled back up onto the ledge.

"Whew, that was a close one. Thanks," Fox said as he dusted dirt off of his jacket and pants.

Fox's savior replied, "Not-a problem."

Fox looked at who had saved him and said, "Wait, Mario?" The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, was standing in front of Fox.

"Yep, it's-a me," Mario said as he jumped in the air and cheered a little bit.

"Well thanks for saving me. Do you have any idea what those things were," Fox asked.

Mario nodded and answered, "Link once told me about these monsters called Bokoblins and Moblins that he fought. The thing you were just fighting kind of matched the description he gave-a me."

"Huh. Well, I was going to head toward the ruins. I picked up some sort of disturbance over there and was going to check it out. I could use some help though. Do you want to come with me and see what's up," Fox explained.

Mario nodded and said, "Let's-a go!" The two made their way away from the pit and toward the ruins. As they walked, they encountered some more of the smaller pig-like creatures that Fox encountered in the pit. The plumber and pilot made quick work of the monsters.

As they walked, they got into a more desert-like environment. "All right, the ruins shouldn't be more than a mile away. If we hurry we can get there in twenty minutes," Fox remarked while pointing in the direction of the ruins.

Mario nodded and said, "What are we-a waiting for? Let's-a go!" Mario ran off toward the ruins and Fox followed, their paces slowed by the desert sands. As they worked their way through the sand, several creatures buried up out of the sand. Among them were small scorpion-like creatures and purple, grub-like creatures.

"Gah! What are these things," Fox exclaimed as he shot at the burrowing creatures with his laser pistol.

Mario threw some fireballs at them to burn them as he remarked, "I don't-a know. They aren't very strong though." After taking care of the scorpion and grub like creatures, the duo continued on their way. Shortly after taking down the creatures, Shadow Bugs started to fall around them.

Fox looked shocked as he exclaimed, "Shadow Bugs! But where are they coming from?" Looking up, he noticed a large, vulture-like creature spewing the shadow bugs out of its mouth. Using his Fire Fox technique, Fox shot upwards and lit the avian enemy on fire.

As this was happening, the Shadow Bugs started to form into Primids. Mario started to fight the forming Primids, punching and kicking them to death. Fox landed and took his blaster, shooting it upwards at the vulture-like monster, defeating it so it couldn't spit out any more Shadow Bugs.

Fox then started to enter combat with the newly-formed Primids, taking them down with kicks and blaster shots. Mario jumped over one Primid, grabbing it from behind and spinning it around, smacking other Primids in the process. A Scope Primid took aim and fired a charged blast from his rifle, but Fox threw his Reflector up just in time to counter the blow.

Mario noticed in the corner of his eye a small cave going under the sand of the desert. Dashing towards the cave, the Italian shouted, "Fox! Come-a this way! There's too many of them!"

Fox fired his blaster to cover his escape as he retreated to the cave. Upon entering the cave, he remarked, "What was that thing? The thing spitting out Shadow Bugs I mean."

"I don't-a know. But whatever it is, it can't-a be good," Mario remarked as he continued to head through the cavern's passageway.

Fox looked at the tunnel's walls and said, "Do you have any idea where this tunnel goes?"

Mario shook his head and replied, "No. It goes-a straight, but aside from that I don't-a have a clue."

"Well, let's get moving. We aren't going to find out what's down this tunnel by just standing here," Fox remarked as he began to move down the tunnel.

The two walked along in silence until Fox heard Mario cry out, "Mamma Mia!" Fox turned and saw one of the pig like creatures from the pit but it was wielding an electrically charged blade of some sort. It was also wearing a pair of goggles on its head. Mario was on the ground, twitching from the jolt he had received.

Fox drew his blaster and fired at the creature, striking its skin and burning it. One stray blast hit the monster's hand and it dropped the electrically charged weapon, causing it to land on his foot and electrocuting itself. While the creature was busy being shocked, it let out pig-like squeals of pain.

The little light from the entrance was soon blocked as the remaining Primids heard the noise and made their way toward the two Smashers. Fox quickly grabbed Mario and steadied him. "The Subspace Army is coming this way. We've got to get out of here," Fox said.

Mario nodded and said, "Yeah. Let's-a go."

Mario ran off but Fox first spoke into his communicator, "ROB, do you read me?"

The Great Fox's pilot answered, "Affirmative. What are your orders?"

"Get a lock on my current location. Charge the main guns and in half a minute fire at the coordinates I'm at right now. Enemies are coming through a tunnel and this should be enough to stall them," Fox responded.

"Target locked. Guns charging. I recommend you run now," ROB 64 said after locking Fox's current location.

Fox started to run after Mario and said into his communicator, "Thanks ROB." Fox caught up to Mario and the two ran as fast as they could. The exit to the cave was in sight and they quickly made it out just in time to see two large green laser blasts fall from the sky onto where the tunnel was, causing a cave-in along most of the tunnel.

Turning around, the two saw that they were at the ruins. "Time to see what that disturbance was," Fox said as he and Mario ran to the entrance of the ruins.

The two stopped as they saw a man with their back to him. The man was skinny with pure white hair and very pale, nearly white skin. He was wearing a cloak over one shoulder that appeared to shimmer in the sun with a red, orange and yellow diamond motif. "I knew you would show up. It was only a matter of time before you showed up," the man said as he slowly turned around, his purple eyes showing a malicious intent.

Fox drew his blaster and aimed it at the mysterious man and said, "Who are you?"

The man scoffed and said, "You must be foolish to think you can get me with that tiny weapon of yours." Before Fox even knew what hit him, the man used a sword to knock the blaster out of Fox's hand and was back where he was standing before.

The man smiled and said, "Now, allow me to introduce myself since I hate it when my victims don't know who I am. I am Ghirahim, loyal servant of Lord Demise. His resurrection is upon us and I have been tasked with seeing how strong the heroes of this world are and then making sure he is strong enough to defeat you."

"Let me guess, it's-a your fault those monsters are here," Mario asked while getting into a fighting stance.

"Yes, those Bokoblins and Primids were my doing, along with the other monsters," Ghirahim said with a smirk.

Fox dashed over to his blaster and picked it up before asking, "Is Tabuu back? Is that how you were able to create the Primids?"

Ghirahim licked his lips with his purple tongue before laughing and saying, "Ah how I love how naïve you are. The power of subspace wasn't limited to just Tabuu. It sits in Subspace waiting for someone to take command and lead the forces of Subspace. And we seized that power for ourselves! You have no idea how easy it will be to take over this world once my Master is revived. With his power along with the power of my allies and the power of the Subspace Army, your world is doomed."

"Not unless we-a stop you first," Mario shouted.

"Your vain attempts to intimidate me amuse me. Just to show you how that will never happen, I will beat you two within an inch of your lives. And maybe if you ask nicely, we shall let you join us in our conquest," Ghirahim said with a confident smirk.

"We'll never align ourselves with you," Fox shouted before firing a bunch of lasers from his blaster. Ghirahim made no attempt to dodge the laser blasts and was hit right in his chest by the deadly lasers. They did little to phase him however and he laughed at Fox's attempt to harm him.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this," Ghirahim said creepily as he rushed at Fox, his sword drawn. The villain slashed Fox's hand, causing him to drop his blaster. After striking Fox a few more times in his arms and legs, Ghirahim kicked the anthropomorphic fox in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

Ghirahim felt fire hitting him and turned with a scowl on his face to see Mario throwing dozens of fireballs at him. Demise's servant rushed forward ridiculously fast and struck the Italian plumber numerous times with his sword before halting his attack. Like Fox, Mario was on the ground in a weakened state.

Ghirahim sighed and said, "And here I thought I was given a challenge. It's a shame, I was looking forward to fighting you. Perhaps I can find that accursed Link. He would give me the fight I was looking for."

A blackish-purple ball of energy struck Ghirahim in the back, disrupting him from his thoughts. He turned around and saw nobody there and said, "All right, whoever you are, I know you're there. You may as well just show yourself. If I do I promise not to destroy you."

Demise's servant walked toward the entrance of the ruins, passing by the various statues that stood on either side of the pathway. When he reached the end of the rows of statues, he paused and said, "Okay, where the hell did you go?" Ghirahim was answered with a forceful punch to the back, knocking him to the ground. "You have a lot of nerve to do this to me," Ghirahim said as he turned around to see his attacker before remarking, "Oh my."

Standing before Ghirahim was a large, mech-like creature. It was predominantly a blue-green color with some yellow markings on its body. A brown, band-aid like feature covered part of a yellow, glowing crack on its body. The creature looked at Ghirahim with its blocky, yellow eyes before uttering, "Golurk."

The creature reared its fist back and attempted to punch Ghirahim again, but the villain was able to dodge the punch, as he was expecting the attack. "Golurk," the creature said again as it lifted its foot into the air slightly before bringing it down, causing a small earthquake. Ghirahim was shaken up by this enough that he was not able to dodge the next forceful punch.

"Ugh, hey Mario," Fox asked. "Y-yes," Mario grunted through the pain he was feeling.

Fox looked at the large mech-like creature fighting Ghirahim and asked, "Do you think that thing's a Pokemon? It keeps saying its name over and over like a Pokemon."

"I don't-a know. It's highly likely though," Mario said as he lay on the ground.

Indeed, the creature fighting Ghirahim was the Pokemon Golurk. Ghirahim rushed at Golurk and struck the Automaton Pokemon with his sword, but it had no visible effect. Golurk thrust his fist at Demise's servant, fitting the villain with a Dynamic Punch attack.

Ghirahim went soaring backwards into one of the other statues and hit the ground with a satisfying smack. "Enough of this," Ghirahim said as he lifted himself into the air with his powers.

"He can fly," Fox remarked incredulously.

Ghirahim smirked and said, "It's amazing what the power of Subspace can give you." Ghirahim began to charge some energy in his palms as he prepared to unleash an energy blast, granted to him by Subspace.

Fox struggled to get up from the ferocity of the earlier attack and said, "Well Mario, this looks like the end."

"Sadly, it-a does. It was a pleasure fighting with you," Mario said as the purple glow in Ghirahim's palms grew brighter. The two weakened Smashers closed their eyes and anticipated the end. Ghirahim laughed maniacally as the power that was building was almost complete.

Demise's servant was about to unleash the powerful energy blast when he was punched in the back and sent hurtling to the ground. "What the hell," Ghirahim remarked as he looked to the sky and saw Golurk flying, its legs replaced by fire jettisoning from its body. Golurk charged up a Shadow Ball and sent the projectile flying to the ground, striking the already downed Ghirahim.

After the smoke from the attack cleared, Ghirahim slowly staggered to his feet and said, "I think I've assessed your abilities enough. I must report back to my superiors. Until we meet again!"

Ghirahim turned into a bunch of red, orange and yellow diamonds that flew upwards before vanishing. Golurk landed on the ground and looked at the two downed Smashers. Mario looked at the Pokemon and said, "Golurk, do you want to help us stop-a these guys?"

"Golurk," the Pokemon said with a nod.

"Then it's settled," Fox said before speaking into his communicator, "Hey ROB, can you land the Great Fox nearby? I've got a couple of guests coming onboard. I'll explain more later."

The robot responded, "Affirmative."

"So what-a now," Mario asked.

Fox sat up and said, "We'll keep our eyes out for more of these creeps and take them down, wherever they may be hiding."

* * *

And chapter 2 is done! The new characters this time around are Ghirahim from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword and Golurk from Pokemon Black and White. Also, just to clarify, support characters like ROB and Palutena from last chapter are not going to be fighting and are there to give the fighters support. Please review, and I'm always open to suggestions for characters. Until next time!


	3. A Mechanized Menace

I'm back from my summer-long hiatus. Now, welcome to Day 1 of New Chapter Week! I don't want to waste your time so details about it will be below. Until then, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros, it's characters, and characters not affiliated with Smash Bros are the property of their owners.

* * *

Responses to Reviews

kyrogue23: I don't know yet if Ike, Marth and Roy will all team up, but two of them will at some point. As for Lucario and Mewtwo, I didn't think of that. But it's happening now.

Ninja Mongoose: Glad to have you back, kinda. You haven't updated in a while, bro. And your new favorite is Olimar? He'll probably show up soon, but no guarantees.

* * *

Inside the purple void that is Subspace, dozens of red, orange and yellow diamonds descended from the sky until they slowly formed into Ghirahim. He stretched for a moment before kneeling and saying, "Demise, my lord. I have fought some of those pathetic heroes. They don't stand a chance."

A large demonic being emerged from the darkness. The being was immensely tall, with flaming red hair and red eyes. "Very good Ghirahim. I've already sent a monster to our next target," Demise stated with his booming voice.

"When do we take back the villains that turned," Ghirahim asked from the ground.

"Soon. Very soon," Demise stated as he began to laugh evilly.

* * *

After Tabuu was defeated and the world returned to normal, the citizens of the world began to expand, building new cities in newly expanded territory. The biggest of these cities had many attractions, including a race track. A blue hovercraft sped around the track at immensely fast speeds, eventually stopping at the area reserved for pit crew operations. The cockpit opened and out stepped the F-Zero champion, Captain Falcon. He walked to a nearby elevator and entered it, bringing him up to his penthouse apartment, which fittingly looked over the racetrack. He plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on, not even bothering to take off his racing helmet.

Currently on the TV was a news report from the Midair Stadium, which looked like it was in ruins. The reporter said, "No one knows why the attack happened but many are suspecting the Subspace Army has returned and is at fault, as some of their soldiers were part of the attack."

"Weird," Captain Falcon remarked as he listened to the news report. After a few minutes, he turned the television off. He proceeded to his kitchen to prepare something to eat but as he was getting ingredients, a series of gunshots went off. Running to the window that overlooked the street, Captain Falcon remarked, "What the hell?"

A large, mechanical, four-legged spider was rampaging through the streets, a minigun attached to the bottom of its spherical body shooting wildly at the panicking civilians. Below the machine was a number of smaller spider-like creatures. They were in a variety of colors, including red, yellow, blue and purple and they seemed to skitter around on the ground, not really causing any damage. Among the smaller spiders were many Primids. Though the troops consisted of primarily standard Primids, some Metal Primids, Scope Primids, Sword Primids and Winged Primids were in the mix. Captain Falcon ran up to the roof of the building to better survey the attack.

While the turret on the bottom of the mechanical spider was dealing quite a bit of damage to the environment, the Primids, particularly those with swords or guns, were the main causes of trouble. Out of the corner of his eye, Captain Falcon saw a large blast of what seemed like cosmic energy plummeting out of the sky and blowing away a number of the Primids. Realizing he needed to start fighting off the evil forces below, Captain Falcon got a running start and jumped off the building.

As he plummeted, he gathered fiery energy in his fist. He pulled his arm back as he fell toward the mechanical spider and he shouted, "Falcon PAWNCH!" He punched the hull of the spider like creature with incredible force as a falcon made of fire formed around his fist. The sheer force of the punch managed to breach the hull very slightly. As he pulled his fist out, he grabbed and ripped out some of the electronics, causing the gunfire to cease.

The mechanical spider thrashed around wildly, shaking Captain Falcon off. The F-Zero pilot fell but he could feel his descent being slowed. He still hit the ground with enough force to destroy a couple of Primids that just so happened to break his fall. A bright light shone near him and out stepped Rosalina.

"Who are you," Captain Falcon asked as he kicked a Primid in the head.

Rosalina used her magic to stun several Scope Primids and replied, "My name is Rosalina. I saw what was happening from my Comet Observatory and needed to help."

Captain Falcon used his Raptor Boost and sent a Metal Primid flying into the air as he said, "Well thanks for the assist." The giant mechanical spider stopped moving as it no it could no longer shoot its minigun. Rosalina used her magic to call in another blast of energy from the Comet Observatory, blowing away many more Primids. The number of Primids decreased as Captain Falcon punched, kicked and generally beat down the weak lackeys. Rosalina contributed to this by using her magic to either kill some Primids or slow their attack in some way.

Once most of the Primids had been dealt with, a loud, ear splitting screech echoed out as a blue spinning machine descended into the city. The top of the machine lifted off to reveal an old man with white hair and a white moustache. He was wearing a lab coat and a red tie. "So you managed to take out the gun on the Man-At-Legs huh? It seems you're a bit troublesome. No matter, nothing one of my Robot Masters can't take care of. Cut Man! Vanquish these foolish heroes," the man cried as a red robot that appeared to have a pair of scissors on its head detached itself from the bottom of the craft along with a bunch of robots wearing yellow hard hats.

Captain Falcon grabbed a nearby Primid and threw it at the hovercraft and said, "Who are you?"

The man looked at the F-Zero pilot and said, "Since you'll be defeated at the hands of my Robot Master, I suppose I can tell you. I am Doctor Albert Wily, robot genius and creator of the Robot Masters. Man-At-Legs, return to my base at once so I can repair you. Farewell foolish heroes!"

The top of the machine lowered onto the bottom part of it and the machine departed, uttering the screech once again. The large spider followed the machine and Captain Falcon said, "We have to go after them!"

"I'm afraid we have to let them go for now. If we don't stop these robots here, they will cause untold devastation. Plus we have the spiders and Primids to worry about," Rosalina said.

"I'm going after that robot then," Captain Falcon proclaimed as he leapt into the sky, soaring over the Primids below him. As he prepared another Falcon Punch, Cut Man threw several scissor-like boomerangs, intercepting the F-Zero pilot.

Captain Falcon fell to the ground and was suddenly surrounded by Primids and the small yellow robots. Rosalina was also busy being surrounded by the small spider creatures. Captain Falcon closed his eyes, waiting for the Sword Primids and Scope Primids to finish him off. He heard several blasts from a gun but never felt the impact. Opening his eyes and sitting up, Captain Falcon saw the robots destroyed and the Primids nowhere to be seen. What he did see was a man in blue armor and a blue helmet. In the place of his right hand was the smoking barrel of a gun.

"Are you alright," the man asked.

Captain Falcon got up off the ground and punched a Primid running toward him before replying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?"

The man fired his arm cannon at a couple of the yellow robots that were flying with little propellers in their heads before answering, "I'm Mega Man. I'm a robot designed by Dr. Light. I initially helped him with work around his lab but after Wily went rogue he turned me into a fighter. I now have to stop him and his Robot Masters."

"Like scissor-head over there," Captain Falcon asked.

Mega Man nodded and replied, "Yes, Cut Man is one of the Robot Masters I have to defeat."

Rosalina worked her way over to the pair after fighting off a few of the spiders and said, "We'll cover you, defeat that robot."

Mega Man nodded and said, "All right."

He turned and faced his adversary, who said, "Mega Man, you're back. Master Wily has rebuilt me stronger than before. You don't stand a chance! Come and face me." Cut Man then turned around and ran into the nearby park, Mega Man following after him.

Captain Falcon turned to Rosalina and said, "Let's kick some ass!" Captain Falcon ran toward a red spider and began beating on it, until it started to glow a brighter red. "The hell," was all the F-Zero pilot was able to say before the spider combust into flames, burning the Captain.

"I meant to tell you," Rosalina remarked as she approached Captain Falcon, "The spiders seem to have different powers. The red ones combust upon death, the yellows send out electric pulses, the blues vent water from their bodies and the purple ones emit poison."

"Seriously? Anything you can do to help me," Captain Falcon asked.

Rosalina nodded and said, "Of course, just give me a moment." Rosalina closed her eyes as her wand glowed for a moment before she opened her one visible eye and said, "Alright, you won't be affected by the fire, poison or electricity. You will still feel minor pain but you can't be killed by it."

Captain Falcon nodded and said, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Rosalina remarked.

Captain Falcon rushed into a group of the spiders and said, "Yes! Show me your moves!" The spiders didn't know it at the time, but an epic beatdown was about to occur.

* * *

Mega Man was currently chasing Cut Man through the park, continually firing his blaster at the robots that appeared out of nowhere. He had to be accurate with every shot he fired, as the small blue robots would chase after him using the propellers on their heads, their creepy grin never leaving their face. Suddenly, a group of the robots popped out of the bushes, surrounding the Blue Bomber.

"This is fun isn't it Mega Man? Much more enjoyable than waiting for you to show up, that's for sure. Now my minions, attack," Cut Man called out from somewhere in the trees. Mega Man readied his arm cannon as the robots flew towards him. He started to unleash hell, firing into the massive amount of enemies converging upon him.

* * *

"Falcon Kick," Captain Falcon shouted out as he fell toward one of the blue spiders, his boot aflame. He made contact with the arachnid and it died, spewing water over the immediate area. Captain Falcon rushed off to kill some more of the spiders while Rosalina took note of the water.

Punching and kicking, she managed to lure some of the spiders to the large puddle. They stood around, not doing much as they lost interest with Rosalina while she began to attack a yellow spider that was in the area. Electricity began to cackle on it and Rosalina floated above the spiders as the yellow spider unleashed an electric blast, electrocuting every spider that wasn't yellow.A few blasts of magic finished off the couple of yellow spiders that remained.

Captain Falcon meanwhile, sent a purple spider flying with a flaming uppercut, killing the beast. He followed this up by dashing forward, striking down any of the spider creatures that were unfortunate enough to be in his path. The F-Zero pilot heard something behind him and turned on his heel, shouting, "FALCON PAWNCH!"

His flaming fist came into contact with one of the red spiders, sending it flying back with such force that when it collided with a purple spider, it killed the other one on impact. Captain Falcon glanced to his right at the shattered glass of a storefront and saw a ray gun lying among the glass.

He picked the ranged weapon up and began firing it at the spiders that were simply skittering around. He was fairly accurate with the weapon, as about half of his shots met their mark. Once the weapon was out of ammunition, he discarded it and raced around, looking for Rosalina.

He found the "Princess" of the Comet Observatory finishing off a couple of nearby spiders while observing the others. "Man, there's no end to these things," Captain Falcon remarked while punching another monster.

Rosalina nodded and said, "I believe that they will retreat if the commander of these forces is defeated. All we can do right now is hope that Mega Man can defeat that other robot."

The F-Zero pilot nodded and said, "So what do we do while we wait?"

"Just make sure these guys don't kill you. Attack them or not it's up to you. But they seem pretty docile and aren't attacking. They appear to just be sitting there," Rosalina responded as she continued to look at the spiders moving about.

"Just watch your back," Captain Falcon remarked as he ran back into the crowd of spiders.

* * *

Scrap metal lay all over the environment as Mega Man finally lowered his arm cannon. All of Cut Man's lackeys had been taken care of, and now only he remained. Mega Man ran off in the direction he saw the Robot Master retreat until he got to a clearing. Standing on a tree branch was the one Mega Man was searching for. "Well Mega Man, it's time for you to die. It was fun watching you struggle, but you've overstayed your welcome," Cut Man declared as he threw several pairs of scissors as if they were boomerangs.

Mega Man jumped over the first two pairs, but the third pair hit him as he was getting back down to the ground. Mega Man cringed slightly but shrugged it off and said, "You're not as strong as you say you are Cut Man. That didn't damage me much."

Cut Man threw several more pairs of scissors in anger, and like before, only one pair hit Mega Man. The Blue Bomber began firing his arm cannon at Dr. Wily's creation, damaging it. Cut Man launched a bunch of scissors at his opponent before charging forward.

Mega Man was so preoccupied with dodging the projectiles that he neglected to notice the approaching Robot Master. Cut Man slashed at Mega Man with a blade that he was now equipped with. The blade hit its target, damaging Mega Man. Cut Man grinned evilly and asked, "Am I as strong as I claimed now?"

Mega Man tried to reply but before he could, Cut Man put his blade to the Blue Bomber's neck. "Time for me to do what none of Dr. Wily's other robots could do: I'm going to kill you Mega Man! Hahahahaha," Cut Man laughed maniacally.

Mega Man mumbled something, which caught Cut Man's attention. The Robot Master looked confused before grinning again, "You can't even speak. How pathetic. What were you saying?"

Mega Man smirked and said, "You forgot about my cannon."

"What," was all Cut Man was able to say before he got hit in the torso with a fully charged Mega Buster blast. Cut Man's lower torso and legs were completely obliterated by the blast, causing what was left of Cut Man to crash to the ground. "H-How were y-you able to d-do this," Cut Man stuttered as the blast damaged his vocal processor.

"You're not the only one who got an upgrade," Mega Man stated before he fired a blast at Cut Man's head, defeating him. Mega Man pressed a button on his helmet which then caused a scanner to appear in front of his eye. He scanned Cut Man's defeated body until a beep was heard.

The scanner then read, "You got Rolling Cutter." Mega Man began to walk away from the remains of Cut Man's body as the scanner retreated into his helmet. By the time he made it back to Captain Falcon and Rosalina, all of the spiders were gone, corpses of dead ones littered about.

Captain Falcon saw Mega Man approaching and said, "Hey thanks for the save back there. Did you get who you were going after?"

"I did, but I'm certain there will be more robots like him. I have to hunt them down in order to defeat my nemesis Dr. Wily. I could use all the help I could get, if you wish to accompany me," Mega Man replied.

"Count me in. Those bastards attacked my home and they need to pay," Captain Falcon agreed with a nod.

Rosalina shook her head and said, "I'm afraid I cannot join you. I have to return to the Comet Observatory. But if you are in trouble, I will assist you as I will be keeping an eye on you from the Comet Observatory."

Captain Falcon saluted and said, "Thanks for the help anyways."

Rosalina nodded as a bright light enveloped her. When the light subsided, she had vanished. Turning to Mega Man, Captain Falcon asked, "So where to now?"

"When I scanned Cut Man's memory banks, I saw what Wily's next target was. That's where we're going," Mega Man replied as he started to walk in the appropriate direction.

"Lead the way," Captain Falcon said as he followed the Blue Bomber.

* * *

That's right! Only three chapters in and the third party character that deserves to be in Smash Bros the most has made his debut. Seriously, why was Mega Man not put into Brawl? Anyways, if you couldn't tell, this sets up a subplot where Mega Man has to hunt down several robot masters. If there's any you want in for whatever reason, let me know and I'll see if I can put them in. I'll let you know that Napalm Man from Mega Man 5 will show up at one point. Expect only 8 Robot Masters, just like the regular Mega Man games (not counting the original), and at least at one point, Mega Man will have to fight two at once. Anyways, you know the deal, you want a character in? Tell me in a review.

Now I bet you're wondering, "What's New Chapter Week?" Great Question! New Chapter Week is this week, where I update one of my stories every night. If you're a fan of any of my other stories, check out my profile to see when the next chapter of the story you want to read will be up. The only story that will not be a part of New Chapter Week is Total Drama Zombieland, which had a new chapter over the summer. Anyways, tomorrow's new chapter will be for Scott Pilgrim vs The Island. I hope to see you all for the remainder of New Chapter Week and if not, Until Next Time!


	4. An Unexpected Enemy

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. They Belong to Nintendo or whoever may own them if they aren't owned by Nintendo

* * *

Responses to Reviews

kyrogue23: Glad to hear you like seeing Captain Falcon/Mega Man kill some robots!

* * *

South of the floating arena in the sky was a forest. This forest was home to a number of creatures, as well as the resting place of the fabled Master Sword, Link's blade. The Hero of Hyrule was currently leading Magnus to the center of the forest, which is where Link's ally Yoshi resided.

Magnus glanced over his shoulder and said, "Are you sure he'll be here? I mean, what if the Underworld Army captured him?"

Link shook his head and said, "I appreciate the concern, but Yoshi's a stronger fighter than most give him credit for. It would take some seriously strong enemies to capture him."

"Oh yeah? How's he fight? Does he have a sword or something," Magnus asked, interested to learn about this new warrior.

Link shook his head and replied, "No, he's a dinosaur."

Magnus stopped in his tracks and said, "Wait, a dinosaur? I know I've seen some crazy things in my time, but a dinosaur? You've got to be kidding!"

"Why would I be kidding? Stranger things have happened," Link said with a shrug as he continued heading through the forest.

"This Yoshi better be one damn good fighter," Magnus remarked as he resumed walking.

The two walked in silence for a short while before they heard footsteps approaching. They looked behind them to see a trio of men dressed in red suits of armor and carrying lances headed their way. They slowed down upon seeing the two swordsmen and the lead one asked, "Excuse me, but we're kind of lost. We're looking for the clearing in the center of this forest. Could you tell us which was it is?"

Link pointed down the path and said, "Yeah, just follow this path and you'll reach the clearing."

One of the other soldiers muttered, "I told you it was down here."

"Thank you," the lead soldier commented before asking, "Say, are you two mercenaries?"

Magnus shook his head and replied, "No, we're just a couple of travelling swordsmen, seeing what the world has to offer."

"Oh. Well, thanks again," the soldier said before the three of them took off down the path.

Link turned to Magnus and asked, "Why did you do that? They seemed nice."

"I don't trust them. I have a feeling they may have been allied with the Underworld Army, but I didn't want to risk finding out just yet," Magnus replied, his voice a whisper.

The two continued on in silence until they reached the clearing Link thought they would find Yoshi in. Magnus suggested they hide in the bushes on the outskirts, just to make sure nobody would see them. The clearing was filled with soldiers like those they encountered on the road. Magnus could barely make out a pair of cages, but he couldn't see who was in them. A pair of nearby soldiers were talking but couldn't see Link or Magnus.

"Man, the king will be happy to hear we captured two of those people that he was looking for," the first remarked.

The second nodded before asking, "Yeah, but why was he looking for a dinosaur?"

Magnus nodded to Link before he leapt from the bushes, swinging his sword at the two soldiers, striking them with enough force to kill them. The other soldiers saw this before one with a larger set of armor said, "Get him!"

A number of soldiers charged in a big group, big enough that some couldn't get out of the way of a bomb rolled by Link. Link also emerged from the bushes, brandishing his sword. Magnus was already fighting, slicing soldiers foolish enough to get too close to his took a more tactical approach, using the Master Shield to protect himself until he saw an opening and attacked, usually killing the soldier he attacked.

The armored soldier turned to a few other soldiers and said, "A couple of you, go inform Jarod of what's happening, and tell him to return here. A few more, prepare to transport the captives. Take the dinosaur first."

One of the soldiers turned to the armored one and said, "What are you going to do sir?"

Holding his lance in a battle stance, he replied, "I'm going to take care of these two." As the platform Yoshi's cage was on was rolling away, the soldiers abandoned the other cage, holding a woman with silver hair.

Link and Magnus continued slashing, killing most of the soldiers that got too close. A few soldiers standing a little farther away took their lances and threw them, causing them to fly through the air toward Link and Magnus."Move," Magnus shouted as the two dodged the javelins.

As the commotion was going on, a young man with green clothes and hair emerged from the forest. The girl in the cage was between the individual and the soldiers. The man approached the cage and pulled out a knife, working on opening the cage. "Sothe! I knew you would save me," the girl quietly exclaimed.

The young man Sothe, nodded and said, "I couldn't let you get captured by them. Now come on, let's get out of here."

The girl shook her head and said, "No, we have to help those two. They're fighting to save that dinosaur creature they captured and helped distract the soldiers so you could free me."

"Fine. Let's get rid of those guys quickly. I heard one of them say General Jarod is here," Sothe said, relenting to the girl's request before adding, "Before I forget, I have something for you."

Sothe presented a book with a white cover and the girl took it, saying, "Oh thank you Sothe. They took all my tomes from me when they captured me."

Back with Magnus and Link, the two were still holding on, though the number of enemies was starting to overwhelm them. "I take it we can't retreat into the forest can we," Magnus asked, parrying a lance.

Link stabbed an approaching soldier and replied, "It's a viable option, but we would lose them. That will have to be a last resort option."

Just then a large ball of light was seen forming above the soldier's heads. Link, Magnus and the collected soldiers looked up to see it before the armored soldier shouted, "Move!"

The soldiers scrambled to get away from the descending orb of light. Some weren't so lucky as they got killed by the ball of light. "The hell," Magnus remarked, catching his breath.

A random soldier shouted out, "They must have reinforcements! We took all the tomes the girl had-ack!"

The soldier slumped to the ground, a knife in his back. Link took this momentary chaos to ready his bow, where he started firing arrows at the spots where the soldiers didn't have any armor, namely their heads. Magnus leapt into battle, shouting, "Keep that up Link!" The muscular swordsman slashed at the panicking soldiers left and right before he set his eyes on the heavily armored one.

Magnus hefted his sword onto his shoulder and shouted, "Hey fatso! You and me, let's fight!"

"So be it. Perhaps if I kill you, your friend there will retreat," the soldier said, readying his large lance.

Magnus laughed and said, "Ha! You kill me? I've faced off against the armies of Hell itself! You don't scare me!"

The armored soldier charged at Magnus, his spear ready to pierce the swordsman. Magnus dodged the charge with ease, spinning around to slash his opponent. The blow did not pierce the armor, only knocked his opponent back some. The soldier turned to face Magnus and remarked, "My armor is stronger than the armor of my subordinates. Few things can penetrate it."

Magnus grit his teeth and prepared to strike again when several bolts of light flew past him. They struck the soldier in the same spot, leaving a singed mark on his armor. "Damn it all, somebody capture that girl! And figure out how she got out," the soldier ordered as he regained his composure after being struck by the attack.

Magnus charged toward the soldier and thrust his sword forward, striking the armor where it was hit by the previous attack. Magnus' sword broke through the armor with enough force that he was able to kill the soldier.

Seeing their commander defeated, one of the remaining soldiers shouted, "Men, let's retreat to General Jarod! He'll be able to launch a successful counter attack!" The few soldiers still left retreated, but not before a couple others fell in battle.

When they finally left the clearing, Link and Magnus saw two other individuals standing with them. Magnus held his sword in a battle position while Sothe stood in front of his companion and held a knife defensively. The girl shouted out, "Wait! Stop! We're on the same side!"

Sothe looked behind him and asked, "You sure Micaiah?"

Micaiah nodded and said, "Yes. I'm certain they were fighting to save the dinosaur creature that those soldiers had captured."

"It's true. He and I were allies in a conflict a few years ago," Link added to the conversation.

Sothe sighed and said, "Those soldiers were part of an army from where we come from, the Begnion army. I've heard rumors that they've been trying to capture people who would oppose them. What do you say we team up and take them down, together? We could certainly use your strength."

"I'm in," Link said with a nod.

Magnus groaned and said, "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Well, you could always join us, or die," a voice said from the forest. A man with reddish-purple armor emerged from the forest, wielding a lance.

Sothe glared at his and said, "Jarod!"

Jarod glanced at the two Dawn Brigade members and said, "Well this is nice. I can kill the two of you that slaughtered so many of my men and then I can take the two resistance runts captive."

Magnus snorted and said, "Yeah, right. There's four of us and one of you."

"You didn't think I came unprepared," Jarod said, a twisted smile on his face.

Micaiah whispered to Sothe, "Any idea what he's talking about?" Sothe shook his head in reply while purple Shadow Bugs fell from the sky and worked their way toward enveloped his form as he started cackling maniacally.

"This can't be good," Link said with a gulp as the Shadow Bug-covered Jarod started to grow.

When he was about twice his size, he stopped growing and the Shadow Bugs faded from his form. The giant Jarod looked identical to when he was smaller, aside from his now-purple eyes and the purple aura that surrounded him. "Think this is easy now," Jarod exclaimed as he looked down at his adversaries.

The small amount of soldiers that Jarod brought with him looked on, primarily in horror, at their insane commander. A dark purple lance materialized in Jarod's hands and he held it in a battle position, "Well? Bring it on then!"

Magnus charged forward and went to make a deep cut in Jarod's leg, only to be knocked back by a large sweep by Jarod. Magnus turned to Micaiah and Sothe and asked, "Any bright ideas?"

Micaiah nodded and said, "I think I can expel the evil power he absorbed but I need time to charge my magic."

"How long do you need," Link asked, readying his weapons.

"A few minutes, just keep him away from me," Micaiah requested.

Sothe nodded and said, "No problem." The green-haired male dashed forward and dodged a stab from Jarod's lance.

"Come here you little runt," Jarod shouted, turning to try and attack Sothe. This proved to be the perfect opportunity for Magnus to leap forward and slash Jarod across his lower back. Link prepared a bomb arrow and fired the explosive projectile straight at Jarod's head. The arrow hit it's mark and an explosion erupted around the head of the giant halberdier.

Sothe quickly rushed at Jarod's legs and struck at them with his knife. While this did not do much damage, the knife got stuck in Jarod's leg, giving Sothe a step he could use to strike at other parts of Jarod's body. Link stood near Micaiah, providing cover fire with arrows and so he could defend her as she charged her magic.

"How's it coming," Link asked as he threw his boomerang at Jarod.

Micaiah had her eyes closed as she concentrated, "It should only be a minute or two more."

Magnus jumped in the air and went to bring his sword down on Jarod, but he was knocked back by a backhand from Jarod. The insane commander bellowed, "What the hell are you soldiers doing? Attack them!"

The soldiers looked between the heroes and Jarod and one said, "All in favor of falling back to the castle?"

"Agreed," most of the others replied.

"Let's get the hell out of here then," one soldier cried out as they all made a hasty retreat.

"Get back here you idiots," Jarod screamed before saying, "If you have to do anything, you have to do it yourself."

Jarod grabbed a Javelin out of nowhere and threw it in Micaiah's direction. Link saw the projectile coming and threw himself in the path of the javelin. While his shield changed the trajectory of the javelin, he did not escape unscathed as the javelin pierced him in his lower abdomen.

Micaiah shouted out in worry, "No!"

Link said through grit teeth, "Take care of him first! Then worry about me!"

Micaiah closed her eyes and started to mutter chanting under her breath as a white aura started to surround her. Jarod glared at her and said, "Oh no you don't!" He started charging at Micaiah, who was helpless to stop him.

He would have succeeded in stabbing and possibly killing her if Magnus hadn't thrown himself at Jarod full force. The mercenary knocked Jarod to the ground and stabbed Jarod with all his strength.

Magnus had stabbed him so hard that his sword went through Jarod's arm. Jarod screamed out in pain as Magnus said, "Try killing us now!"

Micaiah opened her eyes as her chanting got louder until she fired a large ball of pure white energy at Jarod. The light magic countered the dark magic and forced the Shadow Bugs out of Jarod's body, reducing the man back to his regular size.

Sothe turned to Micaiah and said, "Make sure he's all right, we can handle Jarod."Micaiah nodded and went to help the downed Link.

"So Jarod, you want to tell us where you're hiding? Tell us and we might just let you live," Sothe asked, keeping a knife close to Jarod's neck.

Jarod coughed once before he began laughing, "Ha! You think I would tell you where we're keeping your friends? You have to be dumber than I thought!"

"I got one idea that might work," Magnus remarked as Sothe raised an eyebrow.

Magnus approached Jarod and ripped his sword out from the man's arm, causing the general to scream out, "Agh! Dammit!"

"So, care to tell us what we want to know now," Magnus asked as he hefted his sword over his shoulder.

"N-no. No matter how much pain you put me through, I won't tell you anything," Jarod remarked through grit teeth.

Magnus turned to Sothe and said, "You any good at following tracks?"

"A bit. Why," the green haired boy replied.

Magnus brought his sword down on Jarod's skull, killing the man and said, "If that ass wasn't going to help us, we'll just have to follow the tracks his henchmen made when they turned tail and ran."

Sothe glanced at the corpse and said, "I suppose. And while he deserved to die, I wish we could have done it on my terms."

"What matters is he's dead. Now how's Link doing," Magnus asked, turning toward Link and Micaiah.

Micaiah opened her eyes before collapsing on the ground and said, "He's not in perfect shape yet but he's stabilized."

Sothe rushed over and said, "Micaiah! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just a little out of breath. I had to use Sacrifice to heal him," Micaiah explained between breaths.

Link got up and asked, "So what now?"

Sothe stood and said, "We go after them. They're probably holed up in a castle and from what I've gathered, there's only one around here."

"Well then, we'll wait for you guys to be ready and then we attack," Magnus stated, hefting his sword over his shoulder, "It sounds like you already had problems with these guys and they have someone we're looking for."

Micaiah asked, "Are you suggesting we team up?"

"They appeared to have Subspace on their side. We'll need all the help we can get," Link reasoned before saying, "I say we work together to stop the entire Subspace Army."

Sothe raised an eyebrow and asked, "Subspace Army? What's that?"

"I'll explain later," Magnus said as they prepared for the next part of their plan.

* * *

New chapter out of the blue, right? Well, this is basically getting done whenever an idea hits me. As you can see, I added Sothe and Micaiah from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (where they are two of the most important characters). If they were in Smash, I imagine they would be one character, with Sothe fighting on the battlefield and Micaiah in the background like Pokemon Trainer, using her magic for the special attacks. That's all I really have to say about this. Clearly a mini subplot has risen but I don't think I'm going back to this one so soon, considering the others I have (Underworld Army, Dr. Wily) and other ones I want to implement. An update for this will happen whenever I want to write something a little different than my main projects and I'm not busy playing something on Steam. Review if you would so please and by all means, leave suggestions for characters you want to see and possible team-ups. While I can't confirm they will happen, it's possible they might. Until next time!


End file.
